Burying the Castle
by pocketfullofsunshinexoxo
Summary: Haunting visions are foreseen, not a single word resonates from her lips, not a single tear falls. Light is seen but it is cold, blinding no purity comes. Fantasy is the only escape. You can't regret what you do not remember. This is Alice Cullen's story.
1. No Tears

**Author's note: I believe that Alice has an amazing story that is worth the justice of being told in full detail. I hope you all enjoy it! I do not claim the Twilight Saga, that is the work of the magnificent Stephanie Meyer! Please tell me what you think of this in the form of comments and subscriptions if you like it!!**

The storm raged violently like a great uprising from the sea as Dianna and Mark Brandon stayed beneath the ground, safely in their storm shelter. Their young daughter Cynthia was nestled beneath a blanket, fast asleep through all of the action. They were safe in their storm shelter so deep below the ground but Dianna was not doing well. She was with child and the stress was not good for her so late in the pregnancy. "Mark," She whispered, turning tearfully to face her husband. "I think the baby is coming." Dianna's eyes were filled with panic as contractions came painfully. This had been going on for some time now but she thought she could make the baby wait.

"Dianna we have to get to a hospital…but the storm…" Mark's face went pale as he noticed all of the blood, there was too much blood.

"Mark I'm scared," She screamed as she grabbed his hand tightly.

Cynthia started to stir beneath her blanket, she looked up at her mother and father's panic and curled back into a corner, frightened by the blood just like her father. "Daddy is Mommy dying?" She asked her father.

"No Cynthia, Mommy will be just fine." Mark said firmly. "We have to try to get to the hospital." He decided. "Cynthia no matter what happens, stay here we will come back for you." He promised as he opened the door, wind and rain hitting pelting them sharply. He picked up his wife and ran to the car; the hospital was just down the street. They would have to make it. The contractions were getting closer and closer together as Dianna screamed a blood curdling scream.

Somehow, they managed to get down the street to the hospital. Mark parked the car and picked Dianna up carefully and ran inside. The hospital took her and placed her in a wheel chair and told Mark to wait in the lobby. Their faces looked bleak. "No I won't wait out here-" He started to follow them but the door to the emergency room slammed shut and he was left out there pounding on it, listening to his wife's desperate cries for him. He was covered in almost as much blood as she was and he felt lightheaded. "Please heavenly father, let our little girl be ok, please let our little girl live forever and let nothing harm her. Please help the child and Dianna be ok." He was in tears, kneeling and praying desperately.

Less than half an hour later one of the doctors came to get Mark, his wife was going to need a blood transfusion and a few days in the hospital but she was going to be ok and their daughter was fine. She was quite tiny, even for an infant, but everything was ok with her. Soon, they brought her in. Dianna was unconscious so they handed the child to Mark. She was a beautiful little girl, eyes of bright blue and skin as pale as a porcelain doll. Little strands of dark hair were faint on her head and she smiled at her father. She never made any noise, no crying or anything all night long that first night as Mark slept.

The next morning, Dianna was awake and she looked over to see her husband asleep with a baby in a hospital crib next to him. She tried to reach over and touch the smiling baby but there was an IV needle in her arm. She was still for a moment and finally spoke. "Mary Alice is what we will name her, Mary Alice Brandon." She smiled at this name.

Weeks later, the Brandon's were home and had been there for quite some time and they began to notice little Mary Alice's oddness. She never did anything but smile. She slept like an angel through the night and woke in the mornings when she should. At first, she seemed like the perfect child. The Brandon's felt very blessed that their child was such an ideal angel.

This perfection seemed to last for years, until Mary Alice started to get older. She was nearly 2 years old now and the child had never uttered a single sound. She was responsive to what was said to her, she knew what her parents and sister were saying but she didn't speak or even attempt. Concerned, Dianna and Mark took their child to a doctor. Everything was perfectly right with her except for the fact that she refused to speak. Even when given her vaccination shots, she remained perfectly quiet and calm. Afterwards, she smiled at her mother and reached up to her. She was such a loving child but it made her parents upset when she did not talk.

For years even after that she did not talk and when she reached the age of 5, it was time for her to go to school. In her studies, she was bright but she stayed away from the other children and was often caught staring into space. One day, her mother decided to take her for a walk on the beach to spend some time with her daughter that she was so worried for. "Mary Alice you have to speak, please speak for mommy," She begged, tears almost coming to her eyes after an hour of taking to her unresponsive daughter. Mary Alice reached up and wiped her mother's tears away with her hand but soon got that glassy look in her eyes.

She knelt down and began drawing in the sand while staring up straight forward. Her drawings were so realistic; first she drew the beach and then the ocean and a boat, her families fishing craft. She drew her mother jumping off of the fishing boat and then waves splashing, she drew her mother again but this time drew an X over her mother's body. When her eyes became normal again she looked at her mother, frightened and then at what she had drawn, shook her head and then took off running down the beach.


	2. Tragedy

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! It may have been a little boring but don't you worry, this story gets way better! Please tell me what you think! I love you all!!**

Mary Alice kept running as far as her tiny legs would take her, running away from what she had seen. She didn't want her mother to die, she loved her mother she was so beautiful and she didn't deserve to die. Was it her fault? Was it because she didn't talk? Mary Alice could not figure it out.

Meanwhile, Dianna chased her daughter who was extraordinarily fast for such a little girl. "Mary Alice! Mary Alice get back here this instant!" She yelled. Mary Alice could hear her mother yelling, she wanted to go to her but what if it was her fault that her mother died in the vision? Her legs were growing tired and her breath was very short. She was going to have to stop soon and so she did. She ran behind a shed and sat down, breathing heavily and feeling sick to her stomach.

Dianna yelled her daughter's name and followed the tiny footprints in the sand that lead to the shed where Mary Alice was sitting. "Mary Alice what is wrong? Please tell mommy what is going on." She said, not knowing what in the world to think about her daughter's strange behavior. Mary Alice shook her head and reached up to her mother who picked her up and started walking back towards the house. That night Mary Alice wouldn't let go of her mother even for an instant. She thought that if she let go she would risk everything.

"Come here little one, let's get you into the bathtub and then into bed, everything is ok angel." She said, playing with Mary Alice's hair softly. Mary Alice wouldn't let go once they got into the bathroom, she gripped tightly, as if her life depended on it and shook her head. She wasn't about to let go. "Come on baby you need to take a bath that way we can get you into bed and then to school in the morning," Dianna said soothingly. Mary Alice still refused and started shaking she was holding on so tightly. "Mark!" Dianna yelled across the house.

Mark ran to his wife's side and saw how tightly Mary Alice was holding on and placed his hand on her face. "It's ok little one; no one is going to hurt you." He promised his daughter. She still refused to let go so Dianna took her and sat on the couch, rubbing her back until her grip loosened and she was fast asleep. "NO! Mommy no! Stop it don't jump off of there!" Mary Alice mumbled in her sleep, her voice was beautiful, soft and high pitched. Her parents smiled at one and other realizing that their daughter could talk and her voice was beautiful but they soon realized that she was afraid. The talking and thrashing stopped and Mary Alice was fast asleep again. Her mother and father took her to her room and tucked her into bed.

The following morning when she woke up alone, the child was horrified. She felt dizzy and sick so she curled into a ball underneath her covers and shivered. Her mother came to wake her up for school and saw her so pitiful looking. "Awe darling what's the matter?" She asked. "I know you can talk you were talking in your sleep." She said as she lifted the covers. Her face brightened when she saw that her mother was alive but she still felt sick. "Are you ok Mary?" She asked consolingly. Mary Alice shrugged her shoulders and curled back into her ball.

Mark was now gone to work and Dianna was frightened by her daughter's behavior. Her behavior always was so odd though, she reached down and pulled Mary Alice into her lap again and noticed that she was burning up. "Ok we are going to the doctor right after I take Cynthia to school." Dianna said firmly as she carried Mary Alice down the stairs to see how close to ready Cynthia was.

"Mom, why isn't she dressed? We are going to be late!" Cynthia said, frustrated.

"She's sick so she isn't going." Dianna explained. "Let's go get in the car."

On the way to school Mary Alice sat shivering in the backseat and stared foreword at the road. After they dropped off Cynthia they were on the way to the doctor's office. "Baby its going to be ok we are going to the doctor's office right now," Dianna turned around and placed a hand on her daughter's burning forehead.

"Mommy!" Mary Alice screamed as they drove over the train tracks, a train was coming but her mother hadn't been watching and now the train was impacting into the car. Her mother was smashed into the other side and Mary Alice was in the backseat, unharmed but watching the entire thing. "No mommy!" She got out of her seat after the train stopped, once it was too late. Her mother's body was hopelessly mangled and she was dead on impact. Mary Alice got out of the car and started to run. She felt terrible and didn't know where she was going but she had to get away, this couldn't be real.

Meanwhile, after the incident the cops soon found Mrs. Brandon dead and assumed both of her children were at school. Mark was completely crushed by his wife's death. Tears poured down his face as he went immediately to the school to get his children. He got Cynthia but Mary Alice wasn't there. He pulled himself together as he saw her running excitedly towards him. "Daddy thank you for picking me up early!" She smiled, hugging him.

Mark didn't respond, he carried her to the car in silence and finally spoke. "Where is Mary Alice?" He asked.

"Mary Alice is sick; mom took her to the doctor's office after she dropped me off at school." Cynthia explained.

"You mean Mary Alice was with your mother?" He asked in horror. The cops did not uncover the body of his daughter, the backseat of the car was completely intact, where was Mary Alice?

"Daddy what's wrong?" Cynthia asked.

".


End file.
